My Dearest Comrade
by Cerulean-assassin
Summary: Neji faces the biggest problem in his life. His teammates as well as his other comrades come to help him in the least expected ways. NejiTen, NaruHina LAST CHAP UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Naruto characters isn't mine.

**My Dearest Comrade**

Chapter 1

* * *

Lee who was now a chuunin, has gotten out of the hospital that day. He and Gai-sensei went to the Hokage office to report. Lee decided not to notify Neji and Tenten barely to surprise them. His condition wasn't worse compared with the one he had after his defeat with Gaara. He felt so revived and strong again, as the doctors congratulated him for recovering so easily.

"Lee, just want you to be the first to know about this." The teacher started.

The bob head young man stopped and looked up to him.

"I'm going to get married." He declared.

"Congratulations, Gai-sensei!" He exclaimed with dripping eyes. "I'm so happy for you!" He said as he hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Lee." The jounin softly spoke with a suppressed cry.

"Is it going to be a grand wedding?" Lee excitedly asked.

"Not quite, just a simple garden wedding."

"Why is that so?"

"That's what Reiko wishes." He gladly replied.

"I get it, I get it." Lee immediately nodded. He stopped and gripped his mentor's forearm. "Sensei, are you going to give up our team? I mean, live on our own like the other teams we used to be with during the chuunin exam?" His tears pooling at the base of his dark round eyes.

"Give up our team? NO! NO! NO!" He screamed, raising a fisted hand up in the air. "I love our team, you are my family, my life, and I'm like your second father, isn't it?"

"Thank you very much, Gai-sensei! You're the best teacher in whole Konoha!" Lee showed his sparkling teeth, as the wind dried his tears away. Truly, he was so dear to him like a son to his father.

"I've been calling Neji and Tenten in their cellphones, but they're out of reach." The teacher uttered curiously.

"Maybe they are out of town, doing a lover's thing." Lee whispered with a naughty giggle.

"I don't think so, Neji and Tenten would go through something like that. Your teammate is like a cold stone." Gai explained. "But certainly, they compliment each other."

"I agree!" Lee cried out.

* * *

Neji was drinking with his companions, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba all in one table inside a bar within Konoha village. Naruto only dragged him to join but he was really headed home. This group of guys was so noisy especially Naruto and Kiba. Neji moved next to Shikamaru who was not a major contributor of noise. He was pondering on some matters in his mind including school works, training, reports, etc. They were all swirling inside his mind that produces a mild headache at that moment. Now he realized that he was still a human being, no matter how he got to be the strongest. He had a gratitude to turn back speaking of Tenten's voluntary help. That help involves variety of tasks she does for him.

"Hey, Neji! You seemed too serious, what's the fuss all about?" Naruto shouted from the group, who had changed a lot like before. But still the same, loud mouth, jack ass he was.

"Nothing." Neji replied nonchalantly turning away his gaze from the blonde intruder.

"Where's Tenten?" He asked once more, seeming to poke a topic.

"I-I don't know." He raised a shoulder bringing the shot glass to his mouth. "It wasn't like Tenten is my teammate that's why I know all her whereabouts." He thought annoyingly to himself. All of them in a group have their own lives. It wasn't like they already possess the key to access each other's personal affairs.

"I don't see her hanging out with you these days." Shikamaru added, who was now a chuunin examiner but still a chuunin.

"Is there some sort of lover's quarrel?" Kiba inquired with his foolish smile, his puppy Akamaru now a full-fledged dog with a lover.

"Tenten is not my girlfriend." Neji replied coldly, not wanting to add that statement anymore.

"So it means you have other girlfriends, right?" Kiba poked his face a little closer. "How come we don't know about it?"

"Wrong. I'm not committed to anyone and I have no plans of having one right now." Neji explained with an exasperating sigh. "I'm quite busy with my job, definitely no time for romance."

"When is supposed to be the right time?". The pineapple head chuunin examiner spoke.

"Come on.!" Naruto yelled, banging down his fist.

"People, this is pointless. I must go now, it's too late." He shook his head.

"Sorry dude, we didn't mean to piss you off." Naruto cringed on his seat, the others suppressing their laughter.

"It's alright. Let's see each other tomorrow." He raised a hand and turned his back from them.

He stood up and paid his bill. He walked a long way to their mansion. It was past 12:00 midnight everyone was already asleep. He was a bit dizzy when he climbed the stairs going to his bedroom. A white-eyed old man stood on the topmost part. He looked up to see who it was.

"Neji, where have you been?" An old man's voice cracked the silence.

"I went to a bar with my comrades…sorry I forgot the curfew." Neji flatly said, burping sofly. "Excuse me."

"We had a short conference with the other Hyuuga members."

Neji went startled by his statement. Was it all about him?

"We've waited for you until 10:00, but you were not there." The old man continued.

"I was not informed so I went out. By the way, what's it all about?" Neji inquired.

"You'll learn it tomorrow. I think you're a bit tipsy." The old man turned his back.

"I'm not. I want to know it now." Neji took a step upward. The old man did not listen and walked straight ahead to his room.

Neji lied on his bed with his arms and legs spread apart. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Ino and Sakura met Tenten inside the department store. Sakura greeted her first and then Ino too.

"Hi guys, how are you doing?" Tenten started.

"We're fine. How about you?" Sakura glowed.

"Fine…not really." Her head slightly dropped as her smile faded.

"Why?" Ino frowned.

"Okay, let's go to that fast food so we can talk about it." Sakura said.

The three girls sat altogether with their fruit shakes except for Tenten who didn't order.

"You're bored? Where is Gai-sensei? I'm sure he could help you regarding that matter." Sakura suggested upon sipping her chocolate shake.

"I could not contact him these days. Lee is not in the hospital anymore. I'm sure they are both together." Tenten was half crying.

"Tenten, may I ask you something, and I hope you don't mind. Are you in love with Neji?" Ino changed the topic putting aside her drink.

"That was not the topic…I guess." Sakura contradicted, thinking what Ino had in mind when she popped the question.

"I can't figure out. Neji is special to me, maybe more than a friend." Tenten wiped her tears before it dripped down her face. The two girls pat her shoulder to comfort her.

"By the way, where is Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked.

"She was in a Hyuuga gathering. I think Neji was also there." Sakura replied. "Let's go shopping after this, Tenten." Ino suggested happily breaking her sadness.

"Sure." Tenten replied, the thought of Neji and Hinata together could not get out of her mind.

* * *

Tenten received a call from Gai-sensei inviting them to a dinner. She was surprised to learn it, so she dressed up a simple outfit, a long-sleeved top and jeans. She told her family that she could not eat dinner with them tonight. She rode a taxi to her teacher's house.

The main door was open. Upon entering, she noticed Neji and Lee's shoes scattered on the doorway. She thought for a moment when suddenly a familiar voice called her name. She looked up to see it. The guy was Rock Lee who hugged her tightly from her front.

"I miss you so much Tenten." Lee exclaimed.

"I miss you too, Lee. You haven't notified us that you're coming out." She patted his back gently. They pulled apart and saw Neji standing near the window watching them but pretended to be looking at something.

"I want it as a surprise!" He smiled.

"Hi, Neji!" She greeted warmly but painfully inside.

"Hello." He nodded with a slight grin. She stopped to stare at him for a moment. Something was different. He was frowning and restless. She wanted to know why but it was like Neji would bring it up to her…just a waste of time.

"Okay, guys come over here. The dinner is ready." Gai-sensei shouted from the dining room. The three of them moved to go there.

Lee excitedly pulled a chair like someone's gonna snatch the chair from him. Tenten sat beside her teacher and Neji sat next to her. Uncomfortable of her seat, she slid backward and rose up. Neji watched her as she transferred beside Lee who was busy slicing the roasted chicken. Gai-sensei was putting sushi on his bowl with a pair of chopsticks. She looked at him at the corner of her eyes upon getting a slice of chicken and saw him unaffected.

"Guys, why so quiet?" Gai spoke up.

"The two of you." Lee butted in pointing at Neji and Tenten. "Do you know the reason why we're all gathered here?" He asked with a silly grin on his face.

"No." His two teammates chorused. Gai-sensei and his replica guffawed loudly. Tenten scratched her head while Neji stared blankly at them.

"What's this all about, huh?" Tenten asked interestingly putting her hands on the table.

"What's so funny?" Neji flatly interrogated, his face unoccupied with emotions. The two continued to laugh even louder. Neji could not stop but fix a stare at them alternately waiting for them to get serious. He slowly took a spoonful to his mouth after he got impatient.

"Lee, go on." The teacher ordered.

"Gai-sensei is about to get married next month!" Lee announced.

Neji got choked at this, punched his chest and bent down to cough consecutively. Gai poured water on a glass beside Lee to offer Neji.

"That's so nice, Gai-sensei." She spoke dreamily, closing her eyes embracing herself.

"That's a—" Neji coughed twice as he straightened up, then grabbed Lee's glass of water to drink.

"…good news. Excuse me." He added, coughing once again.

"So, who's that lucky girl?" Tenten asked.

"She's my nurse! Her name is Reiko, she's a petite, pretty girl! She was a medical ninja." Lee described.

"I think I saw her once. I'm not sure, I can't remember her face." She said.

"She's supposed to be joining us tonight but she has an unexpected duty."

Neji could not just relate. He admitted to himself that he hated romance issues. He understood that a man has to settle later in his life where he could find happiness. But that accounts mostly to sex. That's very subjective; totally not applicable to him right now that he has no marked accomplishment yet. In the depth of his being, lied a devastating truth about his life. He was a branch member who possessed the cursed seal that could be passed to his children. He wouldn't choose to let them suffer like himself. He decided not so long ago to forget about loving and bearing fruits of love. Being a bachelor forever doesn't make him a less person.

He never had expected his teacher to marry this early in his life; especially when he thought of what they had talked about with the Hyuuga members. At least he was not like Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei, and Asuma-sensei who were contented with ruthless womanizing. But of course, he was glad for his teacher.

"You don't like the dish, do you?" The early thirties mentor worriedly asked after seeing him ceased eating his meal.

"What can you say about sensei's upcoming wedding?" Lee asked.

"I do, of course I do. It's great." He broke off from the daze. "But I'm full now." He stroked his toned abdomen.

"I see." He went back to face what Lee was saying.

"Neji, let's train together tomorrow! Would you mind?" Lee asked like he already decided for him.

"Sure. Sensei, are you not gonna manage us tomorrow?" Neji turned to him.

"I'm sorry, but I need to fix up things for my upcoming wedding. We'll seldom see and practice at this time. But after my honeymoon, things would immediately come back to normal." The teacher assured, sipping the last drop in the glass.

"I understand." Neji responded formally, with nothing more to say.

"We'll be alright, sensei, promise! There's nothing to worry about." Tenten talked again after she finished eating, losing her smile upon looking at Neji's face. Neji avoided her gaze as he got her message for saying it. She didn't want sensei to know what happened last day.

"I know that." The teacher replied happily.

* * *

Neji left the Hyuuga house, wishing to see Hinata outside. She left early for some reasons. Today, he was gonna train with Lee or rather duel. Whatever it was, he felt an urgent need to talk to Hinata about their predicaments. He didn't care if Lee wins the fight today. He has to see Hinata, before the said meeting time.

Profoundly thinking, he entered a wrong street. It was the street that leads to Kyuubi's apartment because it was named after him. Perhaps if he hadn't found Hinata at this moment, he would have to approach him. Just in case.

Favorably, he eyed Hinata walking towards his direction. She was not aware that he was there. He hid himself in a slightly dim alley close to two-storey building. When she passed by it, he called her name softly but rigidly. Not sure of the owner of the voice, she looked over her shoulder to check it.

"Neji-nii-san, what are you doing here?" her eyes got widened.

"Come over here. I want to talk to you about something." Neji said. She started to move having him face to face.

"You know we can't disobey them. You know the consequences." Hinata said upset.

"We should do something!" he clenched his shirt angrily.

"What? We can't escape this. Please do not make things more complicated. I don't' want out clans to clash again." Hinata muttered gently, looking at her feet. He raised her chin so that their Byakuugan eyes meet.

"If we pursue this, I'm not the only one whose life is cursed, but also yours. I don't mean that you're not worthy to marry with. We have our own life to make, let them not dictate it!"

"I know, Neji-nii-san!" She threw herself to hug him. "I also have no idea how to deal with this! I'm sorry but I'm just too weak! I'm not worthy of becoming a Hyuuga member, just like what father would always tell me." Hinata pleaded, Neji's chest became wet with tears.

"That's not true Hinata-sama. It was just that you didn't have enough courage to extract your true abilities. This is the optimum time to prove him wrong." Neji grumbled, as shutting his eyes. Hinata pushed him abruptly and moved away as this got him startled.

"I'm sorry Neji-nii-san, but this won't take easy. Accept this destiny we were born with! I-I'll remain faithful to the Hyuugas…" She ran fast away leaving him standing in distress. He faced the dirty wall and punched it that made cracks around it.

Out of the blue, a hand was placed on his right shoulder. He spun around and said, "Hinata-sama!" but disappointed to see Lee with a huge sparkling smile.

"What happened?" He asked like he heard nothing.

"Nothing." He started to walk ahead of him, wanting to end this immediately.

"I heard all of it." Lee raised his voice.

"Lee, this is out of your business, okay?" He snorted not wanting to face him.

"How long are you gonna hide everything from us?" Lee dashed speedily and blocked his path. Now, he was facing him, folding his arms against his chest.

"I'm here to help you…what are friends for?" Lee got teary eyed, swaying his arms.

"Get lost. I don't need help! I don't need a friend! AND I DON'T NEED YOU!" He exclaimed with gnashing teeth, his Byakugan eyes activated with veins bulged lateral his eyes.

"Whoops! Cool dude! We're not gonna have a duel if you're like that." He raised a palm before him. Neji glared at him for a moment. Then his eyes slowly went back to normal after realizing his concern and led him to the forest where they were supposed to train.

* * *

"They want a Hyuuga head member and Hyuuga head branch member to marry each other to produce another prodigy that would rule Konoha someday." Neji started, sitting on a branch of the highest tree in the forest.

"How sure are they that that child will be a prodigy? If the couple is blood related, chances are genetical aberrations would occur producing a disaster kid." Lee explained who was standing on the other branch of the same tree.

"They have a solution for that. They are willing to try the so-called gene splicing, wherein bad traits of a certain gene is being removed and good traits would remain so the child would grow without abnormality."

"Has this been proven effective?"

"I have no idea."

"So it means that, this is all experimental. Indeed! IT IS ALL EXPERIMENTAL! We're not sure of its success! You should do something to stop this!" Lee burned in anger, screaming on top of the tree disturbing the flock of birds which flew away.

"That's the point. And what's that 'something' that we can do?" Neji said in a calm tone, not being bothered by Lee's high spirits.

"By the way, where is Tenten? Haven't you invited her?" Lee asked going back to normal levels.

"I forgot, I guess I was so occupied with my problems."

"Oh my, you shouldn't have!" Lee yelled poking an accusing finger on him with apologetically teary-eyes.

"I have told her things that I shouldn't say, like blame her for this and that. Now she wouldn't sit beside me." He lamented.

"You could use her to solve your problem." Lee jumped beside him.

"No way! This is crazy, Lee this is a serious dilemma. How could Tenten be of help with me?"

Lee jumped down speedily. "Hey, where are you going?" Neji shouted at him down the foot of the tree.

"I'll tell you how! Go down here!" Lee shouted back.

"Damn it, Lee!"

* * *

Inside Sakura's bedroom…

"G-Guys, I've come to read one of Naruto's possessions that according to him, really belongs to Jiraiya-sama. It was some sort, well, suffice to say a real adult matter that bothered me these days."

Hinata softly confessed holding a pillow on her lap. Ino and Sakura looked over their shoulders to look at Hinata sitting at their feet. They put down the teen magazine and jumped up to Hinata's both sides.

"So what does it say?" Ino asked naughtily.

"I guess you have the idea, so much for the details." She blushed a bit.

"What is it that you want to know? Do you have any concern?" Sakura asked in a friendlier tone.

"You think Naruto has done any of those things to a woman?"

"You're the only one who can tell that." Ino answered, drawing a naughty smile on her face.

"Me? I and Naruto were on a platonic relationship, or maybe a sort of mutual understanding. I'm not sure…" She apologetically said shifting her gazes one at a time.

"How far have you gone when you're alone?" The high pony tailed blonde frankly questioned.

"Ino, not like that!" Sakura reprimanded, slapping her arm.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Hinata asked to verify if her understanding of that question has double meanings or what.

"Sakura, answer her." Ino pushed Sakura's body.

"Ino!" Sakura raged over Ino.

"I mean, have you ever kissed, or even get touchy when you're together?" Ino took over to answer her own question.

Hinata retracted at her statement, leaning backwards. "As I've told you, we're platonic." She looked away to hide her blush. "He gives me the best respect a guy could ever give to his girl. That's why I'm so proud of him. I believe that the same thing goes on with you, isnt' it?"

The two girls let out an exasperated sigh. "No discussions! You are mere friends!" Ino declared letting her back fall on the bed, shaking the two girls on their place.

"Special friends." Hinata mumbled in contradiction.

"Hinata-chan, no matter how you sugarcoat it you still can't get over the fact that you're plain friends. Even if you call it different names like special friends or what, it's the same!" Ino emphasized.

"You have a point." Sakura agreed with her best friend.

"You think Naruto is…is…is…gay?" Hinata sadly interrogated, meeting her index fingers together.

"Well, maybe." Ino shut her eyes, uninterested.

"I think not, he once liked me when we were rookies. Maybe he changed the girl of his interest that only his fellow guys know. For sure, none of them would gonna share it to us. Sasuke was not a meddling type, so I could not ask him." Sakura defended.

"Change the topic, what did Neji say about your marriage?"

"He hates it. He wants me to quit but as if I could overpower my father."

"Hmm…Neji is handsome and sexy. It wouldn't be so bad after all." Ino fantasized.

"It's sounds like incest. It's so loathsome. I don't like it." She made a sick face. "Hey Ino, are you bored of your lazy ass lover?

"He's not a lazy ass in bed. Maybe your Sasuke is as cold as ice." Ino teased.

"I don't think I should listen to this." Said Hinata, shaking her head. "Guys, I gotta go. I need to do something!"

The two stopped their petty argument about whose boyfriend was better in bed.

"Where are you going?" They chorused.

"I'm going to a paradise!" Hinata slammed the door as she rushed out of Sakura's house.

"Hey Hinata! Don't rush things up!" Sakura yelled from the window with Ino.

"Let her go, Sakura. She could take care of everything. Hinata is not a little girl anymore."

* * *

Tenten decided to stop her self-training ordered by Neji since dusk has covered.. It wasn't like he was around to see how much progress she has made. New ideas come out everyday. She was having a hard time creating an unbeatable technique. She gathered her scattered kunai and stuffed them inside her back pack. She left the place and walked her way home. She saw Neji sitting inside a ramen house having a faraway look. She felt the urge to approach him disregarding his probable reaction. When she was there, she ordered a bowl of chicken noodles and sat before Neji.

"Hello." She rubbed her fingers to produce a click sound. Neji broke off from the daze and leaned backwards.

"What Tenten?" Neji grumbled. Meanwhile, the noodles were served together. Tenten concentrate a stare on him while the soup smoke blurred their images.

"You knew it already, don't you?" Neji started.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten replied curiously.

"That I'm gonna get married with Hinata-sama in less than six months."

"That's…that's…" Tenten groped for the right words to say. How come it seemed that she was the last one to know.

"Despising..!" Neji snorted. "They should have killed me through this curse on my forehead if they're gonna put me into this when I grow old!"

Tenten frowned while looking outside. Neji was talking about how he hated it, but she ignored it for a moment.

"Why don't you present me as your fiancée?" Tenten suggested eagerly, moving the hot noodle bowl aside. She would be proud to solve Neji's problem if ever. That's supposed to be great news.

"Are you crazy? That won't help. You might put your life in danger. You have no idea how powerful is Hinata's father." Neji snarled. Then, Tenten moved his untouched noodle bowl aside to have a clear picture of his frowning face.

"Why won't they be convinced? We're teammates for a long time! Perhaps, they would understand."

Neji shook his head rigidly, shutting his eyes and sighed heavily.

"You'll have to impregnate me." Tenten declared pointing at herself with without actually realizing what she has jus said. And then a crimson stain her cheeks instantly. Neji widened his eyes in shock and poke a head on her.

"You're kidding!" he uttered with clenched teeth.

"I'm not, Neji! Make me pregnant so they would have second thoughts regarding your marriage. I'm sure they would be merciful of a Hyuuga child living without a father." She spoke like it was all the way easy to do. Perhaps she was out of her mind.

"This consumes your entire life! We'll have to live like actors forever!" Neji slammed the table with his fists.

"I know! But it's your last resort aside from death..." She was struck that made her sentence fade its tone, dropping her shoulders and bowing her head.

"What do you want as a reward?" Neji paused for a while and challenged her. She won't be willing to do this without expecting something to be hers.

Tenten recoiled at her seat and thought deeply. She never thought the conversation would turn out like this. She wanted to tell him, ONLY YOU. She swore his love was the ultimate reward. But it was not the right time to reveal it. She gathered her thoughts apprehensively about what to answer. Neji wouldn't take away his gaze from her.

"Half of your inheritance." She declared, pretending it was true. She needed something more than any treasure on this earth.

"Deal!" He declared without thinking twice. He pulled his noodle bowl before him and ate it. Tenten felt her heart pounding upon staring at him as she dipped the chopsticks in the bowl. She has expected a longer conversation, but Neji was easily convinced of her plan. He felt a need to visit the temple to express his gratitude. Tenten was a gift, although he felt a small amount of guilt upon the thought of using her. She was still one of the people close to him after all.

* * *

Hinata dropped by the mall from riding a taxi. She came from a dentist. Then, she saw Naruto with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba who just came out of the arcade. They talked for a few minutes and went on with their own destinations except for Naruto. He stood near the entrance staring at the movie list.

"Hi, Naruto-kun!" Hinata softly greeted. He searched for the owner of the voice.

"Hinata-chan! How are you doing?" He said happily.

"I'm fine. I came from a dentist."

"I'm going to watch a movie. But I'm having second thoughts with this one." He pointed at the one on the top.

"I just thought it's a good movie. Try it!" She gave him a boost.

"Don't ya think it's kind of mushy or a kind of chick flick or something?" He hesitated scratching his head. She picked his hand and walked past by him.

"There's nothing wrong about it. Your male comrades are not around." They approached the ticket booth and when Hinata was about to pay, immediately he laid his money for both of them.

"Two please." He uttered.

"But Naruto-kun?"

"It's okay, I'm the guy here." He grinned placing a hand on her shoulder.

Never had she thought, Naruto was interested in romantic movies just like she was. But sad to say, her eyes are seemingly heavy. No matter how hard she tried to control it, the next thing she knew her head fell on Naruto's rock hard shoulder. His watching was interrupted and looked at her. The movie has ended, Hinata still unaware.

"Hinata-chan, it's time to wake up." He whispered to her ear. She got awakened, lifted her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Has the movie ended?" She mumbled.

"Yes, don't worry I'll just tell you the story. Do you want to eat?" Naruto assured standing from his seat.

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry. I would just ride a taxi." She spoke. They waited for a taxi but the rain has started to pour. They rushed in front of a jewelry shop to shelter themselves. The rain poured heavier with loud thunders and sharp lightning. Hinata covered her ears with her palms.

"My apartment is just a few meters away from here. I think I'll have to bring you there." Naruto suggested. They ran towards his dwelling place, she had gone many times. She felt like tonight would not be like the other days or nights they used to before.

Naruto rummaged his closet. "There's no girl's clothes here." He moved backwards and thought momentarily. "I knew it!" He bent down to check the drawer at the bottom of his closet. That place was where he put his old clothes and things which have no use.

"Here," He showed her a small sized yellow shirt. "This is Konohamaru's shorts and shirt when he was little." She grabbed the shirt. He went out of the room to let her change her wet clothes. He stayed just behind the door, feeling weird. He had always hung out with Jiraiya-sama and he had always told him about his sex escapades since he turned thirteen years old. He was lucky tonight that Jiraiya-sama was out of town. He was bothered about his words before he left. He wanted him to try 'it' with the girl he likes so he would get stronger. It was known to him that Sakura was the only girl of his interests but unfortunately she has won Sasuke's love finally over these years.

He thought of Hinata who was changing her clothes behind the door he was standing at. He started to imagine her without clothes that made a certain body part of him react violently. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. There was no way he could get her into it. The Hyuuga family would avenge for her if he made a wrong move.

Anyways, it wasn't so necessary. It was half a truth and half a wild prank, sort of the pervert hermit's formula. Jiraiya-sama would get back in three days to resume his training. He hated to think that he was almost like his own parent next to Iruka-sensei who already has a wife and two kids.

"Naruto-kun." He heard Hinata's gentle voice so he twisted the doorknob to open. To his surprise, Hinata was on her underwear.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto was outraged at the sight of this. But Hinata pulled his body towards hers and crushed her mouth onto his unprepared lips. His eyes got widened and would not even know what to do next. He thought of pushing her away but she just pulled herself out before he could start the move.

"Hinata-chan..?"

"Naruto-kun," she softly spoke as she grabbed her wet shirt and covered her half exposed bosom.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Naruto-kun! This is so embarrassing…please don't let other people know about this." She mumbled with anxious tone.

"Of course not, of course not…I won't…" He whispered focusing his gaze on her eyes.

"I..I guess I'm so upset." She whispered under her voice.

"Don't talk anymore. I love you..!" Naruto hugged her body inside his strong muscular arms. "I'm just waiting for the right time to tell you about this." He added upon closing his eyes. He pulled to see her face filled with mystery and gloom. He held her shoulders and stared at her beautiful pools of white. He gently touched her lips with his, as he carefully removed the wet clothing on her chest. She raised her arms to cross over it, and blushed deeply without looking at him.

"It's alright if you're not yet ready." Naruto cringed upon seeing her reaction.

Hinata knew how much she wanted it. This opportunity may never come again. She should never let go of this. She removed her arms from its place and wrapped around his neck and kissed him passionately. He responded immediately to it and got her laid on her back. But she talked as Naruto took time to remove his clothes.

"Naruto-kun, please don't think that I've had any experience with other men. I know the value of reciprocity…I read it from your magazines." Naruto stared blankly on her for a moment and crawled over her to resume.

The lights went off…

* * *

In the middle of Gai-sensei's garden wedding…

Tenten wearing a light green halter backless, knee-length dress was sitting along with Neji and Lee in the front row. Lee was focused on every detail of his beloved teacher's wedding, while the other two were talking on something.

"When are your fertile days?" Neji asked frankly. Tenten got surprised at his question and could not seem to answer it.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to have sex with me everyday that's why we need to know the accurate dates. I also wouldn't want to hear you accusing me of any sexual abuse or what. This is one way of hitting the target. Remember only have less than half a year to get this accomplished." Neji explained, regulating his voice that was not audible to others.

"I guess I need to consult a family planning guide."

A commotion was heard from the other end. Hinata fainted on the floor. Naruto lifted her to bring her to a nearby clinic.

"Is she sick?" Tenten asked Neji.

"I don't really know. Sometimes she gets anemic." Neji said and when he was about to turn, Lee pulled his arm from behind. He looked in front and saw his teacher and his wife going out. The crowd went noisy throwing confetti on the newly weds. He left Tenten clapping her hands following the couple.

"I'll give you something." Lee spoke upon putting out a small gift wrapped in all red.

"What for?" Neji asked curiously.

"It's…a…" Lee cupped a hand around Neji's ear to whiper.

"Porn CD." He drew a naughty smile showing his shiny teeth.

"I-I don't need this." Neji shook his head in dismay.

"Yes, you do!"

"You really think I'm damn excited over this mess I'm gonna make. We can't tell. What if she quit in the middle of sex?"

"Just keep it in your closet. You might need it some time." He slipped it inside Neji's big pockets. "As you've said, we can't tell..!" Lee slapped his shoulder. Neji didn't know what to say; just a slight grin said it all.

Ino and Sakura went over Tenten.

"Take this little present, honey." Ino raised a white paperbag.

"Thanks, can I open it?" Tenten said happily.

"Not here! Not here!" Ino startled.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it's a sexy lingerie." She giggled, Sakura a little shy.

"It was her idea, actually." The pink-haired gal sheepishly interrupted.

"Thanks again guys. But I'm not sure if he would be impressed if I put this on."

"You have a great body like us! Go girl!" Ino said stepping away with Sakura.

"Goodbye!"

* * *

Gai-sensei was gonna be in an out-of-town honey moon. His team accompanied him to the airport. He gave them tons of work and missions to accomplish while he was out. Lee assured him that he could take good care of everything. Neji's task for now was to find a best solution for his problem. Lee left to resume training for the upcoming jounin exam.

"Neji, my fertile days has started yesterday." Tenten said, as they sat inside a coffee shop.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think so." She nodded, sipping a little from her coffee cup. "I have checked it many times, even consulted a health worker to be more accurate."

"Well, then good." He finished his coffee gracefully and wiped his lips.

"What's the next move?" She asked.

"Where do you want us to perform it?" He frankly asked without shame.

"It's up to you," gulping at the remaining liquid, not wanting to show jittery.

"In that hotel." He pointed at the one seen within their horizon.

"But that's expensive!" She bothered.

"We can't do it in our house, also not in your house, and most especially not in any cheap motels around here. I think this is decent enough for you." He prepared and waited for her to finish. She felt overwhelmed by his statement. He would always stay a good man for her.

* * *

They were finally inside a hotel. Neji was sitting on the edge of the bed, meditating while waiting for Tenten to finish bathing. He opened his eyes, noticing that his teammate was not yet around. He just prayed she won't quit. It became more disturbing when he was the one who felt like quitting. He knew he shouldn't; among all the missions and hardships he had gone through this was the most difficult. It might have been better to die during a mission. He felt somebody sat a foot away from him. He broke off from the daze and came to realized Tenten's presence.

He turned his head at her first and she looked, and both of them took it back quickly. Neji swallowed hard like a lump has obstructed in his throat. Tenten felt literally butterflies in her stomach. The sexy lingerie gift of Ino and Sakura was stuffed in the bathroom. She could not imagine herself in that suit—in front of Neji--no way!

Neji went over the things which he put in the drawer, papers, ball pen, kunai, shuriken, head protector…and the unwrapped porn CD. Damn! There was no way he could watch it now. He threw it inside and pushed it back abruptly. He sat again to where he was seated before, arching his back, elbows resting on his thighs. Tenten crawled from his back and knelt behind his back. She touched his long hair with her trembling slender digits.

"Neji, you have such beautiful hair…" she whispered behind his ear.

Neji did not make a comment on that. He felt something was building intensely inside his body as she kept on caressing his hair.

"I'm so amazed that your hair feels better than mine."

Neji felt extremely uncomfortable with this. Indeed, his arousal was concentrating down there. He thought if she was feeling the same way but not that he would interrogate her about it. Nothing would get accomplished in this silence. He could end it now that his hair was the only one being touched. But something was telling him not to continue. He made up his mind. He raised a little to look at her face to face.

This time, her teammate was gazing through his dangerous white eyes. Truly, Neji was an adorable guy, she thought. With those fine hair, smooth skin, perfect countenance and great body, she must have been blind for not seeing these. His abilities were superb irregardless of his clan, definitely a gifted genius. The next thing she knew, he was nibbling her lips. She could not believe that she was kissing the man of her dreams. That the cold and preach Hyuuga Neji was hotter than burning coal when he made an attempt to take off her clothes. She helped him and initiated to take his clothing also. Before jumping into bed, he switched off the lights.

* * *

Neji came to their mansion late at night from a two week mission with his teammates. He was with Naruto who requested to accompany him as he asks Hinata for a date. He heard a loud conversation happening inside the house. He worried something might have happened, so he rushed to see how things were going inside. Naruto decided not to continue after feeling a family feud.

"No, stay there." Neji told the blonde ninja.

The door was opened, he shoved and saw his uncle reprimanding the crying Hinata. He walked over to know what it was all about.

"You've always fail my plans for you!" the old, long haired, white eyed man flamed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just a weak person."

"You're definitely a shame to our name! How could you get yourself pregnant when you know that you're about to marry Neji!"

Hinata remained silent. Neji cringed at his place, with wide eyes. Did he hear it right?

"Did you plan for it? Did you plan for it!"

Hinata's eyes were dripping with tears, not wanting to look at his father's eyes. The old man grew more impatient and slapped her face. This startled Neji, but he could not simply interrupt the situation. The cursed seal on his forehead was waiting to receive its final judgment. But if he was gonna kill her before him that he won't let to happen.

"Yes, father. I used Uzumaki Naruto to save myself and Neji-nii-san from this! You have put much hatred in his life all these years. It is time for me to compensate it. I don't know why it is so hard to be a Hyuuga."

"Forgive me, father…" She lowered her tone and rushed upstairs.

"Hinata!" His father shouted. Neji followed Hinata upstairs.

She was lying on her stomach crying loudly. Neji approached his cousin, standing before her.

"Hinata-sama, you shouldn't have."

"Neji-nii-san, the caged bird is free. There would be no wedding anymore." She sobbed.

"But…"

"Please leave my room now…" She mumbled. He left without a word, feeling the compassion for his cousin. He was now thinking about Tenten. She must have been pregnant by now. He went out of the main house and remembered Naruto which he asked to stay. He called his name but he was gone already. The cold night breeze gently touched his skin. He looked at the dark sky, there were no stars, no moon accentuating the sadness of this night.

* * *

Tenten came out of a clinic. She held a piece of paper in her hand, her face was anxious. She was going to the Ninja Academy. She passed by a trash can and threw the crumpled paper. It was the negative result of her pregnancy test. She went to the faculty room, the other chuunins and jounins there were busy with school work. She made a long sigh, shutting her eyes.

It was too early to worry about it. She should tell Neji as soon as possible before he accepts any missions. He didn't come to the faculty room the whole day. One jounin said that he was out in the forest training with his subordinates. She fixed her table as soon as the school works finished. She refused to go with Sakura and Ino's date with their boyfriends. Everyone else was having fun. She switched off the light of the room. She saw running kids along the hallway and she asked them to go home. She stepped on the grassy floor outside, the wind was blowing cold. She noticed someone standing by a tree. He was a long-haired young man whose hair flew through the direction of the wind.

"Neji?" She called standing a few meters from his back. He looked over his shoulder and walked closer.

"Tenten, you need to know something." He uttered.

"Uh-huh?"

"I don't know if this is gonna be good news or a bad news for you. But please bear in mind that this is not in accordance to my will."

"Yeah?"

He breathed in deeply. She dropped her jaw slightly as she waited it.

"Hinata-sama, was pregnant. She had a relationship with Naruto." He declared, exhaling heavily.

This got Tenten startled as she felt her body weakened. "A-Are you sure?" She mumbled.

"Yes. The wedding is canceled. It gave Hiashi-sama a heart attack, he was now in critical condition."

She pursed her trembling lips. Her eyes watered as she looked intently at his stoic face. If that was the case, then all of it would soon be put to an end. But no one knew how he much she loves Neji. There would be no next time for this. She knew his pledge about staying single because of the curse.

"I'm sorry, Tenten. Don't worry, I'm not gonna break our agreement. Keep the baby if you wish."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. She pressed her cheek on it to feel its warmth. But then he pulled it away, and turned his back.

"Good night." He muttered as he disappeared in a second.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were alone in the park. No genin where training there, so the gush of the wind was so audible.

"Hinata-chan, I-I don't know what to say or do…"

Hinata was sitting on a swing, staring at the grass down her feet.

"It was..It was all clear to me…that you made love with me that night just to do him a favor."

Hinata looked up, but chose to seal her mouth.

"You should have told me so that…" Naruto started

"I shouldn't have believed your words. I thought you were true." Naruto declared with gritted teeth and clenching fists, feeling so devastated by it. Hinata would just let go of a pair of tears down her cheeks.

"Hinata-chan, please say something! Say something..!" Naruto said with a low voice that seemed to be hiding a crying face. He spun around and knelt before her. Hinata was able to see his crying face this time.

"I had always watched you, looked after you, and prayed for you, all the way back when we were genins. I had always been your biggest fan, your hopeless romantic lover…I had always stayed beside you but you just don't notice. And I had always loved you…Naruto-kun." Hinata confessed, her face flooded with tears.

Naruto rose from kneeling down and approached her. He bent down and hugged her tightly. She returned the embrace and whispered to his ear.

* * *

It was a sunny morning, Tenten slipped on her Chinese style outfit. She was currently irritated by the discomfort around her lower abdomen. It was her first day of menstruation; she was out to teach the hyperactive kids in the ninja academy. He was greeted by Lee who was giving a physical exercise with his class. She envied his undying smile and glittered aura. Gai-sensei came back so early than expected. Neji bumped on her inside the faculty room and asked her to go outside for something important.

"What are these, Neji?" She asked upon trying to open the paper grocery bag.

"I bought you some vitamins for pregnancy, and specially formulated powdered milk for you."

Tenten pursed her lips in overwhelm upon seeing it. She felt like she wanted to hug him back but there were people around who could see. But on the other side of it, there was a disturbing guilt waiting to explode right before her team mate.

"Th-Thanks, Neji! But you don't have to do this." She smiled warmly hugging the paper bag.

"Don't get startled, it's not like I'm overdoing things here. You're carrying my child, a Hyuuga child, so he or she needed to be strong."

She nodded with a smile; she knew how much Neji cares about her no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"How's Hiashi-sama now?" She remembered suddenly.

"He was now out of Intensive Care Unit, but the doctors still need to evaluate his condition."

"Was the wedding really cancelled?" She asked timidly.

"Indeed." He paused for a second. "In fact…they're already planning on Hinata-sama's wedding."

"I'm going on a class C mission on Friday with my subordinates, tell them I can't come to the festival."

"Why did you accept it?" Tenten asked.

"My subordinates need as much training as I did before. There is no room for lax attitudes."

"I understand." She nodded with a smile. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

Neji was giving his subordinates instructions as he fixed his things inside his backpack. Tenten left Sakura and the group. She ran fast thinking Neji might have left early. But she was lucky to find them still in their place. Neji got curious of her arrival. He thought there was something important she got to tell. He approached her immediately and waited for her to talk.

"I'm going with you." Tenten spoke, panting heavily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He raised his voice a bit dropping a kunai form his hand.

"It would be okay—"

"It's not. You're pregnant, I can't let you go like that. Another thing, what are you going to do with us?"

"Yes, I know I'm pregnant but it's only a class C mission. I wouldn't get damaged if that's the case. I promise I won't interrupt to your business. I would just, sit down or hide and watch you." She cringed as she saw the serious look on his face.

"No way..!" He declared.

"Neji-sensei, we're gonna be late!" One of his subordinates called out who was standing a few meters away.

"Please Neji, I promise I'd be fine."

"Sensei, we're getting late!"

"Alright, you're coming with us." Neji snarled upon walking to the direction of his students. As the five of them started to move, the leader of the genins asked a question.

"Sensei, is your wife joining our mission?"

"Y-Yes." He replied coldly, looking at Tenten at the corner of his eyes. A blush stained his cheeks a bit. Tenten looked down suppressing a laughter.

"Watch your tongue! She was only sensei's girlfriend!" The black haired, pony-tailed girl genin spoke.

"You're only jealous of Tenten-sensei because you have a crush on Neji-sensei!" the genin leader popped out the truth and grinned mischievously folding his arms over his chest.

"You shut up! That's not true!"

"I heard you said that one time. You thought I was sleeping but I wasn't!"

"Stop it, guys. You should be alert of you surroundings because you don't know when an enemy is going to attack you."

"I'm sorry, sensei." The three said respectively. Tenten touched his arm and spoke in a soft voice.

"Your group is so cool."

"I wished I could choose my own group. They're pain in the ass, but they're doing well. These kids are fast learners and obedient." Neji explained with a sigh.

Neji asked her to stay behind. The task was about to begin. The genins started to get to their respective positions. Neji hid at the top of the tree with Tenten. He was there to watch the three accomplish the mission. He gave each one of his students a boost to get the job perfect. The students were used to deal with their teacher's cold attitude. Perhaps he was the best jounin in Konoha. There was a small microphone situated behind their ear that facilitates their communication. Tenten watched her comrade give orders and how these students comply with it. Damn! Neji was perfect. The kids brought the stolen necklace safely from the caravan who passed by the secret path in the forest. Too bad, Neji eyed a ninja coming. He supposed he was hiding somewhere, guarding the caravan as it passed by. He activated the Byakugan and put out his kunai.

"Kids, stay behind." He spoke under his breath as he hopped down from the tree. Tenten stepped forward to protect the kids behind her. She asked one of them to entrust the necklace to her. A noise from behind startled Tenten as it jumped to attack them. The kids tried to block him all the way but they lost and jumped downward. Tenten followed them as she sensed the enemy obviously wanted to attack her because of the necklace. Neji shouted at her to run. But she could not. She could not leave them in the middle of this.

Neji has finished the opponent in no time. Tenten was thrown away like a dried leaf before Neji. The groups of kids joined their forces and capture the enemy in their hands and paralyzed him halfway as what Neji-sensei taught them. It looked like a bad fall, as a small amount of blood ooze from Tenten's mouth. He bent and lifted her body as he told the three that she needed to go to a nearest hospital.

Tenten opened her eyes. Her vision was spinning. She groaned as she felt her aching body. She moved her eyes and didn't see Neji or any of his students within the line of her sight. Then it was the time she realized that she was in the hospital. The door opened gently, Neji came in.

"How are you?" He asked softly.

"Fine. Where are they?"

"They were sleeping outside. It wasn't safe for them to go home all alone without me. The enemies might retaliate." He responded, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"There's nothing to worry about. We can go home by tomorrow."

Tenten turned her body in a side lying position. The thought of the lie in her mind was incredibly disturbing him. She could not tell if he already knew when the doctors examined her or what. She currently had no idea.

"The necklace is with you, right? I'll be the one to keep it."

She reached for her side pockets and handed him the necklace.

"I did not appreciate what you did. You put the Hyuuga life in your womb in danger." He reprimanded, slipping the necklace inside his own pocket. This began Tenten tears to pool at the base of her eyes. Her jaws were trembling as well as her slim body.

To Be Continued….

Author's note: I'm not a good writer.

Please Review! This story won't take very, very long, it's just that I've got my computer repaired and I had to use somebody's computer to accomplish this.

No Flames Please…

Thanks for reading!

To all Filipino readers: Salamat sa pagbabasa!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Don't be too anxious, it's good that you're safe. I'll go, so that you can take time to rest." He spoke upon rising from his seat.

She couldn't hide it forever…nonetheless, she never wanted to deceive him. Not like this…

"Neji…" She called, her voice sounded so tiny that looked almost imperceptible.

He stopped and glanced at the slender body covered with white blanket.

"I need to tell you something." Her voice was shaking. Neji went nearer. He felt her penetrating anxiety. Her body language and facial expressions suggested something. Something that his mind could not perceive.

"I'm not pregnant." She uttered staring at the window.

"What?" He confirmed his face looked dismayed.

"I said, I'm not pregnant..!" She spoke in an almost scream as the tears burst out of her eyes. "We didn't make it."

Neji walked over to stand before the window. The dusk complimented the mood. He could not think clearly. He felt so weak. He felt so useless. He felt stupid. He felt guilt. He felt anger. He felt…

"I'm so sorry…Forgive me for all of these." Her tears would not stop from flowing.

"Why Tenten?" He asked with clenched fist, he turned around so not to let her see his frowning face. Unstoppable tears were slowly forming at the base of his eyes.

"Because I don't want to lose you, I'm so in love with you." She wiped her tears away with the back of her palms.

"Stupid!" He declared rigidly, as he spun around to face her.

"You know what kind of fate I have! You know what kind of life I'm going through! You really think I'm so happy to have your child! You really think I'm so concern about you, your health, your dignity!"

"THAT'S ALL A CRAP! I want to die without descendants…without anyone at my side." He said wrathfully, making Tenten cover her face with her two hands. She wouldn't want to see Neji's face in deep agony.

"Stop it Neji! Stop it! I don't wanna hear it anymore!" Tenten shouted, pulling the blanket over her body.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I'm just a human, Neji. Your attitude makes your life difficult." Tenten sobbed.

Neji left her and slammed the door as he shoved out. He saw none of his three subordinates outside the room. He searched around and called their names one by one. He went down the stairs and met them carrying their own packed meals.

The three kids got stunned and dropped the packed meals on the floor upon seeing their mentor's activated Byakugan eyes. And, nobody attempted to pick it up. Fear spread throughout their bodies as he stepped nearer to them.

"Where have you been! Why didn't you tell me that you're going somewhere else!" He summoned.

"We're sorry Neji-sensei, we felt so hungry that's why we went to the cafeteria for a while." The group leader explained with a shaky voice. The only girl in the group started to cry, while the other one was looking at the floor.

"I've told you it's too dangerous to go places without my permission! If our enemies find you, then you create a big problem! I will not tolerate your stubbornness! I'm gonna give you a punishment for this one! I will give it to you when we reach Konoha."

The three were speechless, with shaking knees. That was the first time they saw their teacher with such fearful expressions.

"Understood?" He asked, pointing a finger at their direction.

"Yes." They chorused.

"Go to Tenten's room and none of you has the right to be noisy. She needs a lot of rest to recover easily. And no one is allowed to go even outside the room. If I catch you playing or doing silly things, I'm gonna tie your bodies together and stuff you inside a garbage bag!" he warned.

"We understand, sir!" The kid leader said. A nurse passed by him and greeted him. She asked him to come with her in the nurse's station. The kids grabbed the meals from the floor and went immediately to her room. When he reached the station, a middle-aged doctor faced him holding a patient's chart.

"Mister, your friend is not in good condition. She has a fever right now. We're sorry but we can't let her go by tomorrow because we needed to observe her condition furthermore."

"No problem…just do what's best for her. Thank you very much." He nodded, and turned his back.

* * *

Early in the morning, Neji left the hospital together with his subordinates. He brought them in front of the Ninja Academy, and waited for the Hokage office to open. He surrendered the necklace to Tsunade-sama and made a report. He was told that he was about to receive his payment in three days. He slowly went out of the office and eyed Lee from afar. He thought of a way to escape so Lee would not be able to see him. Right now, he was not in the mood to ride or listen to Lee's drama.

He knocked two times and gently shoved inside. Tenten was sitting on the bed, reading a newspaper.

"Good Morning." She greeted. And he said nothing. "Why did you come here still? I could go home all by myself…" She uttered softly.

"Then, why didn't you leave while I'm gone? You don't have fever anymore, do you?" he said sarcastically. Tenten gazed at his eyes as he walked to the corner of the room. His eyes were dark underneath that showed lack of sleep. Then she lied on her back. After a few seconds, she turned to the other side to see what he was doing. He was sound asleep in a sitting position.

Neji woke up, lifted his body while scratching his eyes, and looked around. He saw her sitting at the edge of the bed swinging her legs back and forth. She was not in a hospital gown anymore, and her backpack was ready beside her. He stood up and glanced at the wall clock. It was 5:00 pm already.

"I already paid the hospital bill." She said nonchalantly.

"Okay, then let's go." He said as he opened the door and walked out.

* * *

Neji stopped by a sleazy bar a few miles away from Konoha. He was tired, he wanted a drink. He glanced over his shoulder to see his teammate. 

"You can go now." Neji spoke coldly.

"W-Why? I don't have anything more to do tonight so I'll be fine! Don't worry, I'm not in a hurry." She assured with a discontented grin.

He proceeded and approached the counter. He looked over the seats and got one at the very nook. Tenten followed him and sat down facing him. She stared at him all the way noticing exhaustion in his face. He looked away, he never wanted to exchange looks with her. A pitcher of beer was served by the waitress in less than five minutes; followed by the two shot glasses with ice and a bowl of spicy nacho chips. Neji poured the beer first in his glass.

"Neji, this recent mission is not supposed to be a class C mission. There were chuunin ninjas involved. The Hokage office had actually given incomplete information." Tenten spoke.

"That happens occasionally. It was not a big deal for me." He flatly said, gulping the entire liquid in his glass. Tenten just nodded her head in agreement and leaned back to contemplate about it.

"But you have worked double time to protect your subordinates—"

"I have no problem with the recent mission I had!" he cut her sentence and put the glass down annoyingly. "It was part of the training…for all of us. The reward does not matter. Experience is the most important especially for my students." He brusquely poured another amount of liquid into his glass that spilled around.

"Neji, you shouldn't drink too much..!" she warned.

"What do you care if I drink all the beers here?" He retorted, stuffing a few chips in his mouth.

"Oh, I should say…drinking wouldn't solve any of your problems." She mumbled feeling so offended.

"Please don't act as if we're okay, coz' we're not okay! We'll never be okay!" He exclaimed in an almost scream.

Tenten felt her heart pierced caused by his unkind words. Her hand reached for the pitcher of beer. She poured it over her glass and gulped it. She made a bitter face and coughed aloud. She would never ever appreciate the taste of beer; so she just picked a few pieces of nacho chips. Damn! It tasted so hot, it felt literally like cutting her tongue. She grabbed the glass before her and forgot about its own taste. The spicy taste was still present inside her mouth. The pitcher felt light as she lifted it. Neji's head was now resting on the table; his hand still cupped around the shot glass.

"Neji..?" She called out. She shook his arm and he answered a soft "Hn" to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am." A waitress approached her. "We have rooms for rent upstairs. We can help you bring him there if you want." She said naughtily. She glanced at her watch. It was 11:45 pm. She felt dizzy in a second, which was followed by a headache.

"I want to go home…" he spoke in a drunken voice.

"No way! We can't go home like this..!" She worried. She heard nothing from him afterwards.

* * *

Abruptly, Neji dropped his body on the bed. Tenten looked around the room. It was old with a strange smell. The ceiling had thin cobwebs with a visible hole in the middle. The floor was made of vintage wooden planks that were broken on some portions. The walls were filled with vandalism. She bent down to remove Neji's boots as well as his socks. She crawled up to clear his face from stray hairs that stick due to perspiration. She cringed as Neji opened his white eyes. She swallowed hard and moved a bit away. 

"Why don't you leave?" he asked.

She did not answer. Suddenly, Neji rose a little, gripped her shoulders, and pushed her down next to him. Her eyes widened in shock, her chest went heaving violently.

"Neji, what do you think you're doing?" she reprimanded, glaring at him eye to eye.

"I was gentle on the first time we did it. You wouldn't come here if you don't expect something like this to happen." He whispered mockingly.

His face was drawing closer and closer to hers. She attempted to push him away by raising her arms but Neji caught it with one hand and pinned her wrists above her head. Her body arched as she felt his burning lips touched the base of her throat. The muscles there went so tensed as she tried to release herself from his trap but he was too strong. So strong that it seemed that, no other way was ever possible to overpower him. His rock hard body pressing against her slender ones and his palm pressing above felt all the way painful to her whole being.

"Neji, you're hurting me..!" her voice seemed lost, she could not scream. She could not counteract him. He mastered all her moves and techniques.

He continued as if he heard nothing. The more she struggled, the more he put pressure on her. The more it felt ever so painful. Until she felt a hand working on the buttons of her blouse, she started to cry. She squealed as she felt his hand moved down, and quickly unzipped her pants.

"Prove me the kind of love you can offer!" he challenged. His harsh lewd voice entered her ears that sent strange shivers throughout her body.

"Stop it!" She cried.

He crushed his lips against hers. Neji could follow her mouth wherever she turned it, left or right. He freed her wrists from his powerful hands. He encircled her body with his muscular arms and sensed her not struggling anymore. She mimicked his action and responded to his hot kisses. Their moans got louder and louder that looked like they were competing. She felt no pains but pure pleasure. At the back of her mind, he was right when he accused her. That she expects something like this to happen. She could leave him there or they could go home together. But she chose to stay with him in that sordid room. She wanted him…so badly…like this.

The sunlight streamed inside the room that touched her face warmly. She woke up, the blanket was wrapped on her naked body. She lifted her body through her elbows and grimaced because of a shooting headache. She looked at him who was lying on his stomach, butt naked. His long, silky black hair spread messily over his scarred behind. She raised her wrists to her eyes and noticed bandages wrapped neatly around it. She smiled although it ached a bit, and stood up. She dressed up, hung her backpack, and walked out the doorway without noise. The door closed gently.

Neji opened his eyes without emotions.

* * *

A month has passed since that night. Tenten received two missions consecutively. Neji received one, a jounin mission that subjected his subordinates on two weeks vacation. Lee received three, two minor missions, and one major. 

One day, Tenten was not feeling well. She excused herself from her afternoon class and called for a substitute teacher. She was inside her cubicle in the faculty room, clearing her things on the table. Suddenly, she felt a nauseated sensation from her stomach and rushed out of the faculty room. She accidentally bumped on Neji who was coming towards the room. She mumbled a soft 'sorry' without stopping.

Inside the bathroom, she bent over the sink and vomited. She was panting heavily; she slowly rose up to look at herself before a huge mirror. Her face was pale, beads of sweat covered her forehead, and then she realized a familiar reflection through the mirror. It was Neji staring at her without expressions on his face.

"Are you pregnant?" The sound of his crisp voice made her feel uneasy.

She lunged over the sink again and vomited more. She raised her head and saw him staring with eyes waiting for her answer. She shut her eyes and fell unconsciously on his arms.

She woke up inside a clinic. There was a female doctor on her side. She confirmed that she was pregnant. The doctor let her stay for a few more hours and discharged her afterwards with a prescription. She went to her apartment. Neji was waiting at the doorway, his hands inserted inside his pockets.

"What Neji?" She asked with a firm tone. He straightened his body and stood before her.

"I'm positively pregnant." She declared. "But I'm planning to leave."

"What?" He asked. She put out a key and opened the door. She switched on the lights and entered. Neji followed her.

"Where are you going?" he asked once again.

"I'll file my resignation in the Hokage office tomorrow." She replied hastily.

He clutched her arm abruptly and she turned her face to his quickly with a frowning face.

"You can't do this..!" He snorted, poking a head on her.

"What do you want Neji? I must take away the child from you!"

Neji loosened his grip and dropped his hand. He sat on the sofa feeling so weakened. He was upset, he was not sure if he must say it.

"Please don't leave me…" He whispered in a low tone.

"You've said it all. I'm not stupid. I understood. I'd say goodbye to our group," She began to cry.

"Please don't..!" Neji frantically exclaimed, as he hugged her from behind. She tried to break free but she failed.

"I love you Tenten! I love you! I love you so much! All the things I've told you in the hospital were lies!" He shouted, tightening his embrace.

"I loved you ever since we were genins. I've looked at you more than a friend, but I was afraid to tell you the truth! I was a coward; I let the curse haunt me all my life!" he cried loudly, his tears streaming down his pure white eyes. "

"N-Neji…I can't breathe…" She grumbled. He loosened his embrace. She spun around to have him face to face. She lifted her face to have a glimpse of his adorable face.

"Please stay with me. I don't care if the Hyuugas kill me. If ever that happens, go away! Leave the country, half of my inheritances is in your name already!" He assured, and then bent down to kiss her passionately.

* * *

After a week… 

Neji entered the main house. Hinata was making embroideries. She greeted him with a delightful grin. She wore a nice, pink empire dress. He noticed her obviously distended abdomen.

"Hinata, can I touch your abdomen?" He asked. She stopped and stared at him for a moment. Did he really ask it? She thought perplexed.

"Can I? Please?" He pleaded.

"Sure..!" She exclaimed and went near to him.

He put his hand over and caressed it. He bent over to place his ear on it. He felt it moved, as Hinata giggled.

"She was happy to meet her uncle." She said.

"She's a girl. I hope to have a boy. Tenten is already pregnant." He uttered, smiling.

"So when are you going to get married?" she asked.

"As soon as possible." He excitedly answered.

"Naruto and I will marry after I give birth." She announced happily.

"I see." Neji simply replied.

There was a Hyuuga meeting to be held in the afternoon inside a conference room. The Hyuuga compound has been renovated a few years ago. The main house was transformed into a very huge, and modern mansion. The garden was filled with a variety of beautiful flowers and a statue of the Hyuuga ancestors. The surrounding walls and the main gate stood twenty feet, and were protected by a high tech security and surveillance system.

Neji and Hinata were present in the conference. Hyuuga Hiashi has gotten out of the hospital recently. All the chief members of the Hyuuga head and branch were involved. Hiashi wanted to talk about the cancelled wedding. They were asked if they wanted to change the plan. Many clan members were willing to adopt their children, so that the plan would remain

"We won't change our plans!" Neji negated rigidly, slamming his fist against the table. Hinata who was sitting beside him gripped his hand to calm him down.

"We have gathered information that these are nothing but a scheme!" Hiashi declared. Hinata went rattled as her body trembled.

Neji acted as if it did not affect him at all. He sighed, and constructed his thoughts calmly.

"That's true..!" He spoke.

"Neji-nii-san..!" Hinata exclaimed, loosening her grip.

"You could say that there was a scheme but there was really none after all." He continued.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata's father angered.

"We were startled by your ambition of producing another prodigy at our expense. We thought of a scheme to hinder it. But along the way, we discovered our true emotions and identity that we failed to recognize all these years."

"…because of the curse…because of what you inculcate in Hinata's mind…BECAUSE WE'RE HYUUGAS!" Neji raged.

"Neji-nii-san, that's enough!" Hinata cried, she never wanted to provoke his father. If his father would insist his plan, she would accept it. But she loved Naruto, she would never want to hurt him again. She didn't know what to do.

"The scheme actually built bridges to our hearts. It made us realize our suppressed feelings for each other." Neji moved his chair backwards and rose up. "I'm gonna marry Tenten, whether you like it or not! Even if you decide to end my life, I won't change anything!" He turned to his left and walked out.

No one from the Hyuuga clan attempted to say a word. There was a deafening silence. Hinata kept on crying, she stood up to follow her cousin. She felt pain around her hips; someone screamed and pointed at her feet. She was bleeding. Her father as well as the members panicked and lifted her body. He ordered to ready the car to bring her to the hospital

Outside the delivery room, Hiashi was waiting impatiently together with Neji and Hanabi. Hiashi was anxious and blatantly worrying. Hanabi was holding on Neji's arm tightly. Meanwhile, the doctor went out.

She confirmed that the baby and the mother were both safe although it was a preterm delivery. Therefore, they should release themselves from the fuss. Hiashi hugged his younger daughter and Neji let out a sigh and smiled. The baby was brought to the nursery where they could have a glimpse. The baby has blonde hair like Naruto but without whiskers. She has the eyes and skin color of Hinata. Hiashi cried upon seeing his granddaughter. He never felt so overwhelmed in his life. Then, Naruto arrived rushing together with their other comrades.

The bells were ringing. It was a double garden wedding. Neji could not believe his eyes that they were all in a wedding. After all that he had been through, this one was the ultimate reward that no kind of treasure on earth could ever match. To marry the one you love, to achieve peace of mind and unity with your family was just enough to relieve any kind of pain. This was a true release.

Hiashi brought him to a secluded place. Neji had no idea of what was going to happen. Hiashi told him that he should relax his mind and body. He told him to close his eyes and clear his thoughts. Neji complied without hesitation. The old man did a series of patterned hand seals and the head protector on Neji's forehead suddenly broke into pieces. Neji groaned and quickly opened his eyes. He saw the pieces of metal falling down his face. He touched his head and felt like it exploded itself. He looked at the old man, he was panting and grinning at him.

"I removed the curse from your forehead. You can go on freely from now on." The old man declared slowly recovering his energy.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." He exclaimed with joy and hugged his uncle.

"I'm sorry Neji, my nephew..." He whispered with teary eyes.

Tenten gave birth to identical twins. They were both boys who got all the features from Neji. Neji was too happy to become a father. Tenten now lived in the Hyuuga house together with her children, while Hinata lived with Naruto in his apartment. Gai-sensei's wife gave birth to a baby boy. Lee was all the way happy that it looked exactly like himself. Lee became a jounin after a year and started dating other girls. All of them went on with their lives living normally as they should be.

Author's Note:

I hope you like this better? Still not? I know I can't please everyone. You see, I'm just an amateur and I'm not as good as the other writers here. It takes almost a week for me to finish this one. I know I should work on a lot of things. But this one is like one of my hobbies. Your comments and criticisms do a lot of help--as long as it's constructive. You actually help me do better in my writing and I owe a lot from you.

Thanks for reading…again! Please review!

Salamat uli sa pagbabasa! Salamat nga pala sa mga Pinoy diyan na nag-review. Pwede tayo magkakilala pakilagay lang ang email. Gusto ko rin kayo makilala siyempre. Thank you, Thank you talaga! You're the best!


End file.
